A Day In The Life
by ridiculousFolly
Summary: AU. Everything is upside down. Raito is a B student, to make others happy and Lawliet is so lazy that he's failed his freshman year twice. Matt is to extroverted otaku kid and Mello, an exchange student, is his worst enemy. Read the story for more.
1. Chapter 1

Waifor plot bunnies attack me at five-thirty in the morning

**A Day In the Life CH. 1**

**Rated: **T for language and content.

**Pairings:** Raito x L and Mello x Matt

**Disclaimer:** Don't you think if I owned Death Note that I would be rich and famous?

**Warnings:** Eventual Male x Male pairings, but nothing of the sort for the fist couple of chapters.

**Summary: **AU. That's all you're getting. Read it if you want to know anything else.

**This is the most I've ever written for one chapter of a story, so be happy fools. More in depth authoress note at the bottom.**

--

**When I was younger I didn't have any friends. **I had always been introverted because of my intelligence. Most of the rest of my class hated me and I had never minded it before. It was easy enough to live a solitary existence, after I convinced myself that I didn't need anyone else.

Halfway through my seventh grade year we moved out of town, which gave me a chance to start over. I no longer answered questions when asked by teachers and my grades dropped so that I still had an A average, but just barely. Because I didn't show off how smart I was anymore people no longer hated me and while I didn't become popular or anything of the sort, I was now associated with people.

For the first time in my life I had friends. Not many but they were good enough for me.

My best friend I met in my eighth grade year. My younger sister of two years, Sayu, was now in sixth grade and went to that same school as me. One of her older friends and I became the best of friends in no time at all.

Matt was an extrovert. While he was never popular, he was also not afraid to talk to anyone, and he was also smart. He always seemed to hang out on the outskirts of cliques seeing as how he never really fit in with any of his own. You see, Matt was a hardcore otaku. There weren't many of those at our school and most people didn't want to hear about his "dorky fetish". I think the main reason he liked me was because I listened to him, and never insulted him or made any sarcastic remarks.

We became as tight as a knot in that one year and we always were seen together. We were our own clique. Just the two of us. And for the longest while, nothing else really seemed to matter.

But all things good must come to an end. I made it through eighth grade and moved on to high school without any problem at all. And from there my life has gone down hill. I don't have any new friends, and I seem to have fallen back into place as the "teacher's pet". The worst thing is that I don't have Matt by my side to help me through it anymore.

I, Raito Yagami, was all on my own once again.

As I walked down the hallway to my first period, I thought through everything that was happening around me. The popular girls and the jocks were talking about some mundane foolish thing that I cared nothing about, while the so-called geeks spoke about teachers they liked and hated, and homework from last night.

What really caught my eye though, was the "gothic" crowd. They all seemed to be engulfed in some deep conversation about some new student that had transferred halfway through the year. I listened to what they were saying and it seemed that this new guy was supposed to be a junior, but had for some strange reason been held back twice and was still a freshman. I didn't really reflect much on it since I figured that it had nothing to do with me anyway.

I walked on blocking out all of the other inane conversations, and went to hide in the back of my first period classroom. The teacher in there has this creepy obsession with me you see, and because of it I've taken to calling him Mr. Peculiar behind his back. He seemed to realize very early on that I wasn't doing all of my work to the best of my ability, and so now hounds me if I do less then perfect on anything. It's a bit annoying, but there isn't much that I can do about it since I know he's right. I figure that if I can manage to hide myself in the back of the room perhaps he won't notice me and I'll be able to get through the class without any hassle.

I used to wait until the last moment to go into the room, but that didn't work as well as I had calculated it would. It seems that people stare at you more if you stand in a hallway all alone, then if you run down said hallway screaming idiotically. So in the end I ended up going to class and avoiding all of the awkward staring.

Luckily for me the Mr. Peculiar was late today and therefore couldn't come in and make me feel weird about existing. As he walked in the room five minutes after the start of class he shot me a look. His looks freak me out.

"Class, we have a new student starting today." He informed and gestured towards the door. In walked this boy that looked like he would rather be anywhere then here. He was…dark; I suppose is the only real way to describe him. All of his clothes were black and he had this crazy heavy eye makeup on. His hair was a total mess and he looked down at the floor slumped over slightly. Probably the oddest thing about him was that he was wearing flip-flops that didn't seem to match anything else he was wearing at all.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Peculiar asked. The new kid looked up at him for a moment and then looked back at the ground.

"Not really. I don't intend to speak to any of these people so there really isn't any necessity for it. I don't know who they are, they don't know who I am and I aim to keep it that way." He responded to Mr. Peculiar who seemed shocked for a moment and then seemed to decide that he didn't care.

"Well then. It appears that the only open seat left is in front of Mr. Yagami in the back of the room." He gestured towards me as if it wasn't obvious as to whom he was referring to.

"Whatever."

The new guy walked back and sat down in front of me immediately kicking off his shoes and sitting in a rather awkward position. Judging from his appearance this was the guy that the Goths had been speaking of this morning. I decided that I really shouldn't worry about it as he didn't speak a word to me the entire class period and the whole ordeal was nearly forgotten by third period.

--

**I had always hated being alone.** Which was why I stood out so much in everything I did. I continually got the best grades in all my classes and at least attempted to make friends in every social clique there was. I never talked to anyone about my interests or acted like I was as nerdy as I knew that I really was.

While it was true that my best friend had moved on to bigger and better things, or so I thought, he seemed to think that the world had pretty much ended, I had managed to keep going the way that I had been before only slightly lonelier.

I still was with Raito on the weekends of course, but during the day I basically flitted all over the place, through every single clique, hoping that none of them would get to annoyed with me and send me spiraling back into loneliness.

I trudged off to my first period, hoping that if I walked slowly enough I could just skip the entire day and go home.

Of course fate was cruel and would never allow this to happen.

I gave up on all of my hope and ran in the room at the last moment, barely making it before the bell rang. I really hated school, no matter how good I as at it. I preferred living in a fantasy world, or simply hanging out with Raito, whom I realized some time ago was my only real friend.

I sat in the front of my first period, due to assigned seats, and I hated it. I could never just zone out and live my life in my thoughts in that class. I was forced to always pay attention, or risk getting a detention, which is something I would rather not do.

It seemed today though; that the teacher was distracted giving me a chance to slip in so maybe he wouldn't notice that I had almost been late to class. I may have not actually have been late, but almost being late was just as bad as far as this guy was concerned. He was on the phone and seemed to be rather concerned about something that didn't involve me, so I didn't think too much on it.

Sitting so close to his desk, I couldn't help but overhear a part of his conversation. From what I gathered, he was arguing about taking on another student, saying that our class was too full already, and that he couldn't fit anymore students in here if he tried. Which of course was a lie. We had fewer students in this class then most other classes in this school did, but I guess the teacher was just a bit claustrophobic, and perhaps a bit insane. Years of teaching middle school could do that to a person.

Finally, about ten minutes after class actually had started, he appeared to give up, saying that he would take on another student if he absolutely had to. He leaned back in his chair for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, and then when someone knocked on the door he got up and walked across the room to let them in.

This sort of girly boy walked in, or I would have considered him to be girly if he didn't look so angry. He also had this crazy scarring that went all down the left side of his face, which caused me to stare at him for a moment in shock. Most people would be ashamed of such scarring, but he almost seemed to wear it with pride. For a second I wished that I could be like that, completely unafraid to show what I was, and then I realized that I had been staring.

He glared at me; obviously he didn't take very well to being stared at. Of course I really couldn't blame him, as I hated it too. But I couldn't help but notice that half of the class was staring too, so why was he only bothering to glare at me?

"Children." The teacher always addressed us impassively, and talked to us as little as humanely possible. "This is Mihael Keehl. He's an exchange student from Germany, so be nice… or don't I really don't have time to worry about your foolish teenage drama. The work is on the board, so do it and leave me alone." He stopped for a moment to gesture at the aforementioned board. "Then looked over at the new boy. "Take a seat somewhere, you're capable of seeing where the empty ones are."

The blonde stared at him for a moment as if he were an idiot and then moved over to take a seat next to me. Most likely since it was the closest one to where he had been standing. Personally I thought he was crazy, if I had gotten a choice as to where I sat I'd be in the back of the room right now, but to each his own I suppose.

I looked down at my work and decided to not speak to this boy for the rest of my life, seeing as how he seemed to dislike me already and we hadn't even spoken yet. I did however glance at him out of the corner of my eye a few times and he seemed to be just like anyone else in this room, only he seemed to be smart. He worked for a while on his work and then I guess he finished and decided to do something else.

After what seemed to be hours of torture of not looking up from my paper the bell signaling the end of first period rang, and I quickly tried to get all of my things together, hoping to get out of the room as fast as possible and avoid any mishaps with this new guy.

Of course I couldn't be that lucky.

As soon as I bent down to get my bag, I knocked all the stuff off of my desk with my elbow and they landed next in between me, and the one I was trying to avoid on the floor. I fully expected him to just ignore the entire ordeal all together, but instead he sighed and picked up all the papers that had fallen off my desk and handed them back to me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Thanks." I mumbled hoping that he had heard me, I had already broken the promise to myself of not speaking to him for the rest of my life, and I didn't intend to damage it anymore then I had to.

"It wasn't a problem, it's not like I went out of my way to do anything you know." He responded. He had an odd sort of voice, like nothing I had never really heard before. It was German accented obviously, but there seemed to be more then that underneath it.

"Well yeah, but thanks anyway." I muttered deciding that my inner vow was stupid and something that would not be followed.

"Whatever." He got up to leave the room and he gave me another look. Like I was something that disgusted him or some such thing. The thought of the whole situation was ridiculous, but that was the way it seemed to be.

"I was just trying to be polite." I muttered under my breath, hoping he didn't hear me. Thankfully it seemed that he didn't as he kept walking out of the room like nothing had happened.

Today had started off sucky.

--

**Today wasn't going very well.** Admittedly I had gotten through the first half of the day without any problems, but in my fourth period my teacher had decided that I would be the best choice to help this new student around the school, seeing as he had been late to every class he had so far, she figured that he must need help.

Personally I thought he was just skipping.

But it wasn't so much that she had chosen me that was the problem, I would have help this guy around no problem, except that I had already been in two other classes besides this one with this guy, and I still didn't know his name.

Normally I wouldn't mind, but I thought it would be awkward to show someone around and not even know who they really were.

I listened half way as the teacher droned on monotonously about 16th century France, and thought about what I was going to do.

I could just come right out and ask for this guy's name, but he had refused to tell his name to every teacher, and I didn't think he would have any problem refusing me, what with his "I don't intend to speak to any of these people" attitude, he came off as a minor bit unapproachable.

I could just act like the teacher had never said anything to me, but I don't think she would be very happy about that seeing as how I had agreed to do this out loud. This guy didn't seem to really need any showing around at all though. He _knew_ where he was going, he just didn't always' want to get there when he needed to.

If necessary I could refer to him by some odd nick-name, but he would most likely find that as awkward as I would, and I would rather avoid that sort of weirdness.

So the easiest thing for me to do would probably be to act like nothing was happening, and see if he came to me for help, which didn't seem very likely, but I supposed that it could happen.

"Mr. Yagami?" Or it could happen. Perhaps he just wanted to tell me off for thinking that I should be able to get to know him or something like that. I spun around to look him in the eye, only to find that he seemed just as emotionless as he had been all day.

"Yes?" Inwardly, I wondered why he had bothered to remember my name at all, seeing as he had introduced himself as not wanting to know any of us.

"It seems that you have been designated to "help" me. I think you'll find this isn't a necessity, but if you would like to put on a show, then I suppose I could oblige for at least a day."

I stood there for a moment blinking. I hadn't expected someone like him to be so intelligent. I supposed that it made sense, seeing as he was in my classes, but judging from the fact that he had been held back, I had inadvertently decided that he must have been an idiot. Mostly I didn't like to be proved wrong, and it seemed that I had been in a huge way.

"Did you misunderstand something I said?" He asked me, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He apparently had not expected me to be stupid, but I was giving the impression that I was. I figure if that was enough to give him emotion in his voice then he must have the same issue as I did.

"No I understood you perfectly." I responded, still a bit bewildered by the whole situation.

"Then your answer to my question?"

"That would be nice. That teacher thinks of me rather highly and I 'd like to not disappoint her."

"As you wish, then. I suggest if you would like to play this façade out then you should show me to my next class" He flashed me his schedule, holding it in an awkward manner, but that seemed to be normal for him.

We began to walk down the hallway, with me in the lead when my curiosity got the better of me.

"If I were to assume that you hated to be proven wrong, would I be correct."

He stared at me for a moment before responding. "You would, in fact, be correct about that." He stopped for a moment, thinking, and then responded with "I would imagine that I would be correct in assuming the same thing about you, judging from your earlier reaction to my intelligence level."

"How do you know I was reacting to that at all? I could have very well been reacting to your voice, or some other such thing."

"The chances of that are highly unlikely, seeing as you heard my voice not only this morning, but also at the beginning of last class. Most likely you were surprised by my intelligence level, seeing as you most likely thought I wasn't intelligent due to the knowledge that I had failed the same grade twice, and another grade once."

"You've been held back three times?" I was confused at this, I had turned out to be wrong again, and I wasn't very happy about it. I hadn't heard anything of that sort.

"Yes."

I wasn't happy about this in the slightest. Twice today my deduction skills had been challenged, and that wasn't something that I was used to, or something that I condoned of all together.

"You seem unhappy about this. I take it you were wrong about me again?"

I must have been showing my emotions on my face, which was another thing that I didn't usually do. I had realized early on that if I showed emotion too often then it would just give everyone a reason to pick on me, as they would know all of my sensitive areas and I know that I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"…yes." I responded slowly. I may have been unhappy with the situation, but I wasn't going to deny him this victory.

We continued along in silence now. He seemed to be happy with what he knew about me, and I didn't want to be proven wrong anymore, so I just decided to brood silently.

"You know, you have asked me questions about my life, and my thought process even, but you never did ask me my name."

"I didn't think you would want me to know."

"I don't necessarily care, but if we're going to have to be together anymore, then I assumed that, that would be something that you would want to know."

"I don't need to know it, especially if you want to keep up with your idea of not getting to know any of us. I wouldn't want to be a bother to you." I looked down at my feet, now that I had said something like that, he'd probably be like everyone else and decide that I was a freak, who didn't deserve any friends.

"Well for the record, my name is Lawliet."

I stared up at him blankly. He hadn't cast me aside, or given me the title of freak. I had been wrong again. My emotions were conflicting now. I was happy that he had decided to give me a second thought, but he had proved me wrong once again. If having a friend meant being wrong this much, I didn't think I would enjoy it very much.

"Raito." I responded after a moment. If he was going to bother to actually tell me his name, then the least I could do, would be to give him my first name. His calling me Mr. Yagami had been a bit discomforting anyway.

"Well Raito, it seems that we have arrived at my next class, and with time to spare. So I would suggest that you head off to yours and try not to be late."

"Alright."

He walked into the room and left me standing in the hallway with a blank look on my face, until I realized that if I didn't go, then I was going to be late for class. I ran off down the hallway thinking of what a strange person Lawliet was, and how odd it was that even though I knew this, I found myself wanting to get to know him better anyway.

--

**So far I'd managed to avoid him,** and operation "Keep-as-far-from-the-new-kid-as-possible" was working like a charm.

Except for the fact that he was in every single one of my classes. But I would overcome this and make it though the day without speaking to him again. I was sure that I could do it.

He seemed to be preoccupied anyway.

He had a bit of an obsession with being number one and it was harder for him to do this then he had originally thought.

All due to some kid named Nate.

I had spoken to this kid a few times, and he seemed all right. Personally I thought he was a bit screwed up in the head, but a lot of kids my age seemed to be that way.

He had never been a major entity to me, but to Miheal he seemed to be the whole world. The entire day he had only been trying to rise to the top, not only in all of his classes, but also in teacher affection. But at every turn it seemed that Nate had him beaten. He seemed to be both smarter then Miheal, and more loved.

Miheal couldn't seem to stand it.

At the end of third period, I got out of class as quickly as I could heading down to the lunchroom in hopes of avoiding him as well as I could.

Success.

I sat down in my usual spot, and waited for Sayu to show up. She had lots of cooler friends that were so much better then I could ever be, and she hung out with me anyway. Most of her friends didn't mind too much, thankfully so I wasn't one of the loser kids who ate lunch by themselves.

Comfortable in a familiar spot, I began to think about Miheal again. I was now wondering what he was going to do for lunch. He hadn't made any friends, which I knew of anyway, and so he would probably end up being one of those loser kids who didn't have anyone to sit with.

I felt kind of bad about that, but decided in the end that it was his own fault for being so anti-social.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Sayu as she called my name. So when she walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder I jumped in the air and fell out of my seat.

"Gosh Matt. Pay more attention." Sayu laughed at me, doubling over.

"It really isn't all that funny Sayu. What if I had hurt myself? Then what would you have thought?"

"That it was still funny, just not quite as funny as I thought it was." She straightened up and then sat down next to me. "So how goes it in the world of Matt?"

"I'm not sure." I shook my head. Then stared down at the table. "Have you met the new kid?"

"No I haven't. Has he done something to you?"

"Not really. But I don't think he likes me very much. He glared at me all through first period and he's been ignoring me since."

"Well if he was glaring at you, then wouldn't his ignoring you be a good thing?" She asked confusedly.

"I don't know." I frowned. "It's not so much that I'm being ignored, as it is that he just doesn't seem to like me at all. I'm used to having everyone be on good terms with me at the very least, but this is just odd."

"Well do you have any idea why he doesn't like you?"

"I haven't got a clue."

"I don't know how to handle this then. You could always try direct confrontation." She suggested lightly.

"I'm afraid that if I just come out and ask him why he doesn't like me, he'll punch me in the face." I rested my chin on the table.

"Well then why do you think that he doesn't like you?"

"I really just don't know. I don't feel like I've done anything wrong, but I must have to make him dislike me so much in such a small amount of time."

"Maybe not Matt, maybe it's just instinct for him to not like you. He might just have something against redheads or something silly like that."

I sighed and laid my head down on the table. "I don't think that's what it is either. He hasn't had this sort of issue with anyone else. Except for that Nate kid in my second and third periods."

"Nate River? The white haired kid who skipped a grade?"

"That's the one. Miheal's been glaring at him all day. He seems to hate him more then he hates me."

"You could always just try to talk to him. Maybe he doesn't hate you at all; he might just not be a very social person. Not everyone is a social butterfly like you are."

"No, but then most people don't glare at everyone they don't know. Even if they are sort of introverted."

"I guess not. But I think your just thinking about this too much. It's probably not anything and your just making a mountain out of a molehill."

"You could be right, but I'll stick to my "He hates me for no good reason" theory anyway Sayu."

I banged my head down on the table once, then closed my eyes and tried to take a nap. I planned to spend my night awake, reading through some of my older manga. Sayu would probably be mad at me for not sleeping when I should but I really wasn't all that bothered by it. I knew for a fact that I could sleep through class all day tomorrow and still be at the top of most of my classes.

I lost myself in my thoughts, wishing thoroughly that I had the ability to read minds. Things would be so much easier. I would know why he hated me and I would be able to move on with my life. In all honesty, it wasn't so much that he didn't like me; it was the fact that I had no clue as to why.

Not everyone liked me. I was aware of that. But every single person before had given me a reason. I had been "too talkative", "too nerdy", "too smart", and one had even gone as far as to tell me that I was "too much of a freak" for them to like me. But even that, as insulting as it was, was a reason for someone not to like me. In their mind anyway. But this time things were different. I hadn't spoken to the kid at all and he was glaring at me like I was going to give him AIDS or something.

I had just nearly fallen asleep when the bell rang, demanding that I go to class. I got up sighing and said my goodbyes to Sayu who had to run off to her class in the opposite direction.

I walked solemnly down the hall, still lost in my thoughts. Of course being in a state of deep thought like that, I forgot all about operation "Keep-as-far-from-the-new-kid-as-possible" and being the idiot I am, I ran straight into him.

"Watch where you're going you imbecile!" He said as he picked himself up off the floor where I had managed to knock him.

"I'm sorry. I just get lost in thought sometimes and I forget to look where I'm going." I apologized to him as best as I could with my current state of mind. I had been doing so well at avoiding him and then I had to go and run into him like the idiot I was.

"That much is obvious. If you aren't going to pay any attention to where you go, then just stop trying to go anywhere. It can't be like it really matters if you're there or not can it?" He sneered at me. Had it been anyone else, I would have thought of some witty response, but seeing as it was him, I couldn't think of anything. I didn't want to say something to offend him, not that it really mattered all that much seeing as he was so offended by me already anyway, but I also couldn't say something that would make me look any dumber then I already did.

"It probably doesn't really you know. But I prefer not to think of it that way. Thanks for reminding me that nobody cares though." Maybe with a response like that he would feel bad for me and possibly let me go on with my business without any more problems.

"It's what I 'm here for you know." Or he could continue to insult me without a second thought. He smirked at me as he turned to walk away. "Don't waste anymore of my time got it?"

I "got it" perfectly.

--

**This seems like a good place to end this chapter yeah? I think it is and it is my word that matters not yours, so there. XP But in all seriousness. This started eating at my brain weeks ago and I just now finished writing out what was there. Hurm. As everyone can see this has the potential to be a multichapter, but I guess that all just depends on how lazy I am in the end. **

**So if you want this continued then review. And if you don't want it continued then fuck off, I don't care about your opinion. I do, at this very moment, plan on continuing this, but it all depends on how much I can write and how well I can write it. I'd like to give a tentative date, but I never live up to those, so I'll just say don't even begin to expect anything for at **_**least **_**a **_**month**_**, possibly longer. **

**And if I actually manage to update before then, well then aren't you lucky? I feel like a bitch after this author note. Le sigh. I'll try my hardest.**

**PsD**


	2. Chapter 2

After being here for only a day I realized something, I didn't like it here very much

**A Day In the Life CH. 2**

**Rated: **T for language and content.

**Pairings:** Raito x L and Mello x Matt

**Disclaimer:** Don't you think if I owned Death Note that I would be rich and famous?

**Warnings:** Eventual Male x Male pairings, but nothing of the sort for the fist couple of chapters.

**Summary: **AU. That's all you're getting. Read it if you want to know anything else.

**--**

**After being here for only a day I realized something,** I didn't like it here very much. I can't say that I was saying very much by saying that, because I hated it everywhere I had gone to school. It was just one of my several quirks. I couldn't find it in me to like school. I already knew too much.

Everyday of school was the same mundane thing. I'd show up, go to class, and then not speak to anyone or do anything until I went home. If I wanted to be in a room full of people I didn't like, then I would go to the mall or some other such "teenage hangout".

The entire idea of school was one that I scoffed on.

I had failed my freshman year. Twice in fact. But not because I was dumb as most people tended to think. No. It was because I couldn't stand to be told to do something by someone I knew wasn't smarter then I. Of course if I had ever admitted to that, they would have tested me for my intelligence. And that was something I wasn't comfortable with people knowing.

So for the most part, I'd go to school and then scrunch up in a chair and ignore every thing. I didn't like this idea very much, but after weighing my options, it seemed like a better idea.

Today however, I had met the most unusual specimen.

Mr. Raito Yagami.

He was intelligent obviously, but he hid it. I had noticed in first period that he actually changed an answer to seem like he wasn't as ingenious as he really was. A most abnormal trait for a high schooler.

He must have had some thirst to prove himself, but judging from his methods he changed his mind at the last moment. Perhaps he had an ulterior motive, like I myself did, or maybe he just wanted to fit in with the crowd, and this was the only way for him to achieve such a thing.

He did hate to be wrong though. No matter how little, he had assumed that I was not intelligent, much like other people did, only instead of being just confused by being wrong, he really seemed to be annoyed. He never showed such a thing, but it was in his expression, well hidden.

He wanted to make another person happy. Which was the only reason the two of us were on speaking terms still. Otherwise my offer would have gone as refused and the two of us would probably have never spoken again.

He had a strange sort of charisma about him though, and even though we had just met, I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to see what would make him tick, but mostly, I wanted to see what he was hiding away.

My thoughts ended short though as once again the shrillest bell I would ever hear went off, dismissing me from my current hell into another one.

Luckily I had only had one other teacher besides that first one ask me to introduce myself, most of them didn't care. Most likely they thought I was a dropout and therefore I was not worth worrying about. This was perfectly fine with me. I was sure that I cared for them just at much as they cared for me anyway.

--

**Time seemed to travel differently now.** I knew that as my class had ended I was expected to go and find Lawliet, as I wanted to keep up my appearance for my fourth period teacher. But he was just a bit infuriating for me to be around, due to his nasty habit of proving me wrong, without even trying.

It was just so odd. I never liked being wrong, to the point in which I would have to do all of my assignments twice and change the answers to make myself seem less intelligent. Because as much as I hated being wrong, I hated to be ridiculed so much more.

I trudged down the hallway, making my way back to the classroom that I had left him at. I probably didn't need to go through all the trouble, seeing as the chances of my fourth period teacher seeing me were slim.

But I went anyway, hoping somewhere in the back of my mind that he would abandon me, and go to class on his own. Anything to keep me from having to engage in conversation with him again would be good enough for me. Just to keep myself from being wrong.

Of course there was the fact that he seemed to know what I was thinking about, which was more then a little creepy. Everyone had trouble reading me at all, with the exceptions of Matt and Sayu. Even my own parents had trouble reading my thoughts, and he could do it so easily. With barely any thought put into the action. It was frightening to know that someone could see into my head like that.

It made me feel… exposed. Like he could see right past my eyes and into my mind, and I hated that feeling much more then any other.

As I approached his classroom he wasn't in the hallway, but that didn't really mean anything, he could still be in class sleeping or something. Or he could have gone on without me.

But my hopes were dashed for that as he walked out of the room, looking as impassive as always, and leaning against a wall to wait for me to show up, or possibly to just stand in the hallway for as long as possible before going to his next class. He didn't seem to mind being late, so this seemed like just as good a guess as him waiting for me.

With all of my being wrong I just had to think a bit harder for all of the solutions and then I wouldn't be wrong at all, just not as right as I could have been. Being in the right just a bit was much better then being all together wrong.

I gradually stepped closer and he never once looked my way. I most likely could have kept on walking and he wouldn't have even noticed. But that never seemed like a very good way to do things, especially things that were done to impress teachers.

"Lawliet?" He turned up his head to look at me blankly.

"My timing was right, this is good." He muttered to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"I figured the amount of time it would take you to get down here, judging by how soon you left before class. I was accurate in my assumption and I didn't waste anytime waiting here for you."

"Well I'm glad you didn't have to waste any of your time waiting for someone like me." I was a bit stung by this statement. I knew I was a non-entity, and I didn't need someone to point that out for me. I was just fine on my own with that one, thank you very much.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't like to waste time on anything. I apologize for the offense you took."

"It's really fine you know. It doesn't matter."

"If you say so." He stopped there, but I could tell he wanted to say more. No doubt he was reading me again, which was irking me, not only because he was doing that again, but also this time he wasn't telling me everything.

"It really is. We should get to class you know. Where do you have to go next?" He pulled his schedule out of his bag again, and I looked down to his final period, which he shared with me. I guessed things could have been worse, this class was right down the hall, and not on a different floor all the way across the building. But I would have to keep my guard up all through the end of the day. "It seems that we share another class."

Lawliet didn't say anything, following me down the hallway in silence. At least my last period was easy, the teacher cared, but not enough to meddle, and most of the others in my class were fairly nice.

Never in my life had I found a silence to be so awkward before. I knew he had more to say, and I also knew that I didn't want to hear it. But I had to. I needed to know what others thought of me. I had come to be that way, so I would know how to get along in society.

I craved knowledge, and I was willing to do what I had to, to get it.

I stopped before we reached the room and turned to face him. "I know you have something to say to me. About my reaction."

"Yes I did. But I thought you would rather not hear such a thing."

"Don't assume things about me."

"Fine then. I was thinking that you were lying to me. That I had insulted you, and that it did matter. But I thought that keeping it to myself would be a better way of going about things, seeing as I didn't want to offend you anymore. I can see in your eyes that it was the right thing to do, but you have to know what I'm thinking don't you?"

I stood in shocked silence for a moment. He had managed once again to read my emotions perfectly, judging just from the tone of my voice and the small amount of emotions shown in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said as I averted my eyes and ran into the room laying my head down on my desk. I was unhappy because he had read me, but unhappier that he could be so nonchalant when he was dealing with another's emotions. I, for the first time in my life, was truly lost on what to do next.

--

**Everything was over.** Finally another day was over and I couldn't have been happier. I had spent my whole day cowering in fear of one person, which in itself was very un-Matt like, but when I had failed my operation I ran into the person I was trying to avoid, literally.

I never found the need to rush home like others did; I didn't have anyone to wait for me. My mother had disappeared months ago and no one had reported her missing, which was just fine with me. I didn't really need her anyway. I could withdraw money from the banks and such by forging my mom's signature and I could get by just fine.

It may have gotten lonely at times, but such loneliness was life.

The only people I had even bothered to tell about my mother's disappearance were Raito and Sayu. I managed to pay all the bills with the money we had inherited when my father died. Of course that was when my mother had lost her mind, but I liked to act like my father hadn't been the source of the problem in public.

I sighed as I got all of my stuff together to leave the school. I didn't have to worry about a bus, thank goodness, and so I could take as long getting out of there as I liked. As long as I didn't stay for too long, and I didn't get caught if I did, no one would have to notice my lack of family life.

Luckily the walk home was a short one. It wasn't so much lucky, as it was I was lazy, but living so close made things much easier for me.

I walked up into my yard and completely bypassed the front door going out to the backyard instead. Even though I could be such a hermit, I loved the sun. It helped me to relax and get my thoughts straight. It also usually made me sleepy sadly enough, so I had to be careful.

To be completely honest I loved the outside, but only in the city. The great outdoors was just too much for me, but the weather in the city was never to hot, or to cold for me to be outside. I loved the rain just as much as I loved the sun and I loved the snow just as much as both of them.

I'd have to say though if I really had to choose one form of weather, I would want it to be rain. Back when my mother was still at home I had spent hours just playing in the rain. Half the time I'd just stand outside and wonder. Then I would get sick.

Today all I really wanted was the sun though. The rain always made me think larger, on a worldly scale, sometimes a universal one, and as confusing as today had been I just needed to think locally. I lost my self as I fell to the ground to lie on my back. I covered my eyes with my arm, and just thought.

What was I going to do about Miheal? I had only spoken to the boy twice and I was totally convinced that he wanted nothing more then to kill me. I hadn't done anything to him, that I had noticed anyway. Maybe where he was from it was an offense to drop a pencil at another person's feet. Because that was the only thing that I had done to him today, unless you counted thanking him for picking up said pencil.

He was an anomaly. He was so different, from his looks down to the accent he spoke with. I uncovered my eyes and looked up at the clouds. I loved finding shapes in them, not matter how irregular or confusing they could be.

Everything was just so utterly confusing. I couldn't even make out the shapes that I loved so much.

I pulled myself up off the ground, and went in my house through the back door. It was only around four o'clock so I didn't really feel the need to eat anything yet though I should probably do my homework.

Or I could always go in my room and lock myself away from the rest of the world. That was always a good solution. I had boxes of manga that I could entertain myself with, and that seemed like the best course of action to help my befuddled mind.

I went in my room and locked the door behind me, it didn't really matter I supposed, seeing as there would be no reason for anyone to try to go into my room anyway. I guess it was just a habit I had formed. I wanted to remove myself from reality and this seemed like the best way to do it.

I wished it could last forever.

--

**Life at home was much less confusing,** thank goodness. At home I may have had to put up with my parents, but Sayu made things easier to deal with. As long as my parents weren't on one of their "You can do so much better" rants, then things were pretty good.

My parents were completely justified in their rants though, until just a few years ago I had been a perfect student, and the only reason I didn't do better was because I was weak. I didn't want anyone to hate me, and that was the only way I could think of achieving such a thing.

I managed to get in the house and sneak up to my room without being noticed. Sayu never got home before me, and so I didn't have anyone to announce my arrival every time I walked in the door. Sayu was like that, she thought that all of my social issues were due to the fact that I was shy and so she took every chance she got to try to force me to face that fear.

Without her things were quiet though.

I did all of my homework in silence and then went back through to change some of the answers so that I knew they were wrong. As long as I knew I could do the problem then I would be content.

I turned on my TV to some silly news channel and lie down on my bed, fully intent on going to sleep. Most days weren't nearly as stressful as this one was. Lawliet had managed not only to read me perfectly all day, but also to prove me wrong twice and bring up things that I had never told anyone. It was like all of my fears and insecurities were just there for him to read.

I wasn't sure how to go about the whole deal. I didn't necessarily want to cut all ties with him because he was intelligent, and he seemed to like me I guess. He had the emotional range of a rock, so I couldn't really be sure about that. But he hadn't wanted to hurt my feelings and that was always a good sign.

In normal people.

Some annoying commercial played in the background and I thought about how annoyed I had gotten so easily. I really needed to work on that. Being so annoyed, so easily wasn't ever a good sign. It meant that my mask was slipping and I don't think that I had the strength to handle that.

Just as I was ready to drift off to sleep, an incessant banging began on my door, followed by Sayu yelling "Raito! Open the door!"

I slid off my bed unhappily. I really had wanted to take a nap, to try to reduce some of my stress, but with family members like Sayu, I guessed that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I jerked the door open with a snap. "What is it Sayu? I was nearly asleep."

She walked around me and sat down on my bed. "You need to call Matt." She stated simply, then hijacked my remote and turned on some idiotic cartoons.

"Why?"

"He had a hard day today, some new kid seems to hate him, and it's driving him up a wall."

"Well that's great Sayu, but I didn't have the best day myself, and I would like to go to sleep."

"That's how you deal with everything isn't it? When something doesn't go your way, you just go to sleep." Sayu looked up at me "Its one of the reasons you're so anti-social you know."

I sighed lightly and moved to sit down next to her. "Sayu, even if I were to call Matt, if he had that bad of a day, he isn't going to answer the phone."

"What makes you say that?"

"When Matt has a bad day, he locks himself in his room for at least a couple of hours. He won't answer the phone."

"So then you both have the same fatal flaw? No wonder your friends."

"Sayu it isn't a flaw, especially not a fatal one."

She totally ignored me as she always did when I contradicted her. "But I can't figure out why that would make you such an introvert and him such a butterfly. It doesn't make any sense." She stretched out on my bed, and I frowned at her. I really had wanted to take that nap and the prospect of it was slipping further and further away.

"Sayu can you please get out of my room now?" I was getting more irritated by the second. Even if I couldn't sleep, I still wanted to be alone with my thoughts, and doing so was much harder with Sayu around, especially the "alone" part.

"No. I'm thinking, and your room just gives off a "thinking" vibe."

"Sayu…"

She totally ignored me, and just stayed spread out across my bed. Then she jumped up and stared at me.

"So what happened to you today?" She asked totally nonchalant.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." I protested. My sister may choose to ignore a lot of things, but if she put her mind to something then there wasn't really anything one could do to stop her.

"That is a lie Raito." She said in a condescending sort of tone. "You and Matt share the same flaw of shutting out the world when something goes wrong, so if you want to sleep and ignore life, then _something_ must have happened and you're going to tell me what it is."

"I don't want to talk about it." I hated to admit it, but Sayu could be rather observant. If she had managed to notice something like that, then there really was no stopping her in her quest for knowledge.

Of course that didn't stop me from trying.

She glared at me for a second. "Raito, you have to talk about it. If you don't talk about your emotions, then in the end you'll explode."

"No I won't. I don't have the same need to talk about everything that you do."

"Maybe you don't. But the same thing applies to everyone. If you had something happen, then you need to talk about it. You may not explode anytime soon, but it will happen eventually and I don't want it to."

I looked away from her prying eyes. "Look I just don't want to talk about it right now, okay? If you ask me to later, I promise that I will."

She looked at me intently for a moment longer and then sighed. "I'll hold you to that." She got up off my bed and left my room, shutting the door behind her.

I was glad that she cared, but I didn't like to talk about my emotions with anyone. I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for a good moment before falling asleep.

--

**Morning came much faster then it should have,** and I personally thought that should be a crime. I had just been sitting on my floor, reading, when my alarm had gone off signaling my need to go to school.

The fact that I had pulled an all-nighter wasn't too bad; I did that all the time. I was worried more that I had not done anything to prepare for the coming day. I looked like crap from my lack of sleep, and I didn't do any of my homework or anything of the sort.

So I hadn't done anything that the school would find important, and I hadn't thought about anything that I found important. I had planned on thinking some way out of this situation with Miheal, most likely sometime around midnight, but I had forgotten all about it. I had been so engulfed in my reading that I hadn't' done anything to help myself get through the next day.

I could skip school, but that was never a very good choice. If I were to cut, I would have the school call sometime during the day, and demand that my mother speak to them. I would have to enlist the help of Sayu, who wouldn't have any real problem helping me, but I didn't really want to get her involved again.

I guessed my only other choice was to suck it up and go to school.

I went into my kitchen and was about to go out the back door, when I decided I should eat something. Then I decided I didn't feel like it, so I trudged out the door and walked on to school trying to think of a way to make it thorough the day.

I could always just be really antisocial, and make everyone pissy at me, but I don't think that's such a good idea. Even if no one else minded, if I snapped at Sayu, she'd probably rip off my head and eat it, just to make sure I couldn't be rude to her again.

I could just give Miheal the silent treatment. It was a bit elementary school, but it would most likely work. That or he'd ignore the fact that I was ignoring him and just keep insulting me anyway. That was actually more likely to happen, but I didn't have anything to lose and it would keep Sayu from yelling at me. Hopefully.

So I had a plan in mind and now I just had to execute it and hope that it would work. If it didn't, I could always just scream until he thought I was totally insane and then he'd leave me alone for good.

It's always nice to have a plan B.

I walked in to the school and hung around on the first floor in the background. I didn't really want anyone to talk to me and the only way to insure that that wouldn't happen would be to hang around until right before class. Sayu wouldn't bother to come looking for me if I didn't show up to talk to her, and so I would be safe and not have to go to class, at least not until they forced me to.

I managed to get to first period without running into Sayu, which meant she would probably be mad at me for avoiding her later, but later I could deal with, it was just right now that I had problems with. At least if she decided to yell at me at lunch I would be half asleep and probably not even really hear it.

I got a notebook out of my bag and proceeded to doodle on one of the pages. Most of my doodles didn't make sense unless you saw them while they were being drawn, and even then they didn't make a whole lot of sense. Mostly they were just eyes and swirls, with the occasional star, or flower drawn in. Sometimes things that reminded me of something, or someone.

I didn't have enough skill to actually draw anything, so I just went on with my doodles. Every once in a while I would write something, never anything worth reading, but just something to hold my attention, or to make it look like I was working when I wasn't.

I flipped the page in my book and tapped my pencil on it, hoping an idea for some silly story or something to come to me. I almost never wrote anything serious when I was just messing around like this, but sometimes things just came to me.

The strangest things would pop into my head. I thought for a bit about stars and what kind of a story one would write about them, but I couldn't really think of anything. And then I started to think about emotions, which seemed to have gained a prominent place in my mind.

Then I let the world drift away from me as I started to write.

--

**I had managed to avoid talking to Sayu last night.** It had actually been rather easy, all I had to do was skip dinner and act like I was asleep until she I actually reached a state of unconsciousness. Simple. Sayu was pretty mad at me this morning, seeing as I had promised her. But all I had said was "later", how much later I had never specified. I was sure that she could make it until after she got home today.

I had also managed to avoid running into Lawliet this morning, most likely because it was halfway through first period and he had never even bothered to show up. I had gotten my thoughts straight and figured that I could act completely emotionless and I would be able to make it okay.

He might have been able to read me, but I wasn't going to let it phase me anymore. As long as he didn't know how much it bothered me, then I should be okay. I could always just pass of my over reaction yesterday as a lack of sleep or some other simple excuse. He would believe it, and everything would be okay.

Or he wouldn't believe it and I would just act like everything was okay. Either way was just fine with me.

There was a knock at the classroom door, causing Mr. Peculiar to interrupt his lecture, which he didn't seem to be at all happy about. Not that he ever seemed to be all that happy to me. But I was a bit biased, and he could probably be ecstatic and I would imagine him miserable, the way that I liked him to be. When he was depressed he never spoke to me, and that just made my day a bit easier.

He opened the door and Lawliet walked in, shoving a note into the teacher's hand before coming to sit down. Mr. Peculiar seemed to be flabbergasted for a moment, and then decided to let it go, and just get on with his lecture.

Lawliet stared up at the board; then looked down at his paper and didn't look up again for the rest of the period. I had to think about what I was going to do though. If he didn't approach me, then I would have no real reason to approach him, and therefore my problem would be very easily resolved.

Judging by his nature, he would most likely speak to me after class, and if not right after this class then sometime before the end of the day. I had thought wrong about him twice already and I intended not to do it again, if I could help it anyway.

The bell rang, signaling our release from first period and I collect all of my stuff as calmly as I could. Lawliet seemed a bit shocked that the bell had rang, and had to gather all of his things together, in a bit more of a hurry.

I walked past him, to get out of the row, when he spoke up. Grabbing my arm he pulled me back, making me stop walking.

"Wait for a moment please. I need to speak to you." He said to me without even looking up from what he was doing. I didn't respond to him either, I just stopped walking, and let myself fall into an emotionless façade.

He let go of my arm and continued to put things in his bag. I wondered vaguely for a moment if he was OCD, but the chances of that were rather unlikely, because of his appearance. I was pretty sure that OCD people were just as obsessive about their looks as they were other things.

He stood up a moment later, and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Now then, shall we onward?" I still didn't say anything, but started to walk. Pushing me out the aisle and then out of the classroom all together, before stepping up next to me to start a proper conversation.

He seemed to think for a moment, then started to speak. "I'm very sorry that I offended you. It was completely unintentional, and I hadn't really wanted to say anything anyway. Seeing as I did though, you seem upset, and I want to make it up to you somehow, so if you could just give me a way to do such a thing, I would be grateful."

I kept walking for a moment and then stopped, there wasn't really anything he could do about it, and I knew that the only reason I had even seemed offended was due to my own pride and worries. "You really shouldn't worry about it. It wasn't really anything you did anyway."

"But I feel like it was, and that makes me feel the need to make it up to you, just give me something to do, no matter how arbitrary." He seemed like he was getting a bit annoyed, which appeared to be his only emotion, outside of his mask.

"I really don't need you to do anything. Just let it go, okay?" I was totally serious about the whole ordeal and I couldn't see why it mattered so much to him, when it didn't matter to me at all.

He fell back into silence for a moment, and we began back on our way to my class.

When we reached my class, he muttered something under his breath and then turned to go the other direction to go to his own class, which I remembered was on the other side of the school. I wondered why he had bothered to go all the way to my class, and why it had sounded like what he had said before walking away was: "For now".

--

Ha, ha, ha!! I did another chapter! Whoo! Everyone dance for joy and… I don't know… shit puppies or something. The world needs more puppies anyway.

**But yeah a whole 'nother chapter. This is an amazing moment, I've never updated a story this fast before. **

**So… I have some idea of where I going with the Raito x Lawliet portion of the story, but I have no idea what to do with the Mello x Matt part. Ha, ha, ha… yay! I FAIL. Though I can say that DappleICk may be on the right track, if things go smoothly…**

**Mkay, thank you to DeppleICk, TheQueen-of-CandyLand, and Matt id Seme, who bothered to review and a much smaller thanks to the 100 something people who decided to read. I tip my non-existant hat to all of you. **

**I would also like all of you to give a big thanks to The Beatles and silly DDR songs which for some strange reason inspire me to write. **

**Hurm… I feel that I should say that Matt is not anorexic; he just forgets to eat sometimes. It happens to everyone right? Or maybe just me and Matt. Well the two of us don't need your freakin' normalcy, so there. XP**


	3. Chapter 3

A Day In the Life CH 3

**A Day In the Life CH. 3**

**Rated: **T for language and content.

**Pairings:** Raito x L and Mello x Matt

**Disclaimer:** Don't you think if I owned Death Note that I would be rich and famous?

**Warnings:** Eventual Male x Male pairings, but nothing of the sort for the first couple of chapters.

**Summary: **AU. That's all you're getting. Read it if you want to know anything else.

It occurs to me that I have not mentioned this, but Matt does wear glasses. He doesn't have goggles, because in a normal high school that would be weird, but he does wear glasses. So umm… huzzah for me forgetting to mention things that are probably not all that important. :D I may draw out everyone and how they look in this story and if I do then I'll post a link on my profile.

--

**He was a writer.** A good one from what I had seen. Since I had walked in the room, he had been writing away, and he hadn't noticed that I had looked over his shoulder to read what he was writing. Or perhaps he had and he just didn't care. He may just have been ignoring me. That was probably more likely, seeing as I had been rather insulting to him.

Perhaps his writing ability and his creativity were part of what made him so clever. At the very least part of what made him so joyful. He was much happier then I ever was. Which was probably part of the reason that I liked him so much. I really only insulted him because at the time of my transfer, he was higher up in the class then I was, and I can't deal with that.

Maybe in a few days I could move up in ranking, and I would be able to overshadow him, and as shallow as I know that sounds, it's just the way that I think. I have to be the best at everything, or I'm not good enough at anything. I knew that I had the ability to be better then everyone else and I intended to do just that. No matter what I had to go through to get there.

I sat in my seat next to him, and made as much noise as I could, clunking my shoes, thumping my hand on the desk, and whatnot, and he didn't even bother to look up, meaning that he was ignoring me for sure. Or he was completely and totally engulfed in what he was writing, but in this case the former seemed more likely.

He was going about the most childish way of getting back at someone that there had ever been. With the exception of starting a prank war that is. But he couldn't ignore me forever, because I wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. And I would do something about it immediately!

As soon as I passed him up in class ranking.

It was nearing the end of the class period, and he still hadn't even looked up from what he was doing, though he was now genuinely lost in his writings. He had somehow, during one class period, managed to fill up three pages in his notebook, seemingly all from the same story.

My curiosity was starting to get the better of me. I wanted to ask what he was writing, but I didn't think he would answer me, if he even bothered to acknowledge me at all. From the way he had been acting I sincerely doubted that he would want to speak to me at all. So I decided to let the thing go. I would be able to pull the information from him later, after I could afford to be nice to him because he wasn't a threat anymore.

Hopefully that would be sooner rather then later. All of the other people I had met so far hadn't seemed to be intelligent in the slightest, with the exception of that Nate kid that I hated so, so much.

He was just so careless that it drove me insane. It was like he had reached the top without even trying, and I didn't like that at all. He didn't seem to care if he stayed there or not either, but he was just so perfect at everything. It made me want to punch him in the face, or set him on fire perhaps. I think it would be funny to see him on fire.

Then the bell rang, and drew me out of my violent fantasies. I had quite a few of those, mostly because I hated almost every person that I had ever had the displeasure of meeting in my life. He seemed to be totally surprised by the bell too.

So surprised in fact, that he jumped up in shock and fell out of his seat, knocking all of his stuff onto the floor with him.

He sat up on the floor and pouted mildly, picking up his things as he did, and I started to laugh. The fact that he had fallen out of his chair was funny enough, but the face that he was making just made the situation that much more humorous. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and his eye twitched.

I could tell that he really wanted to yell at me to stop laughing, but he wanted to keep his silly little "silent treatment" bit going, which he was going to find much harder to do if I had any say in the matter.

"You are quite the imbecile aren't you?" He just kept right on with what he was doing, ignoring me completely. I chucked for a moment longer, before deciding to bring up what he was actually doing. "You do know how childish the silent treatment is don't you?"

He stopped what he was doing momentarily, before shoving the last of his things in his bag, and standing up.

"You aren't really going to keep up with this are you? It's so juvenile, and overall just rather foolish."

He was getting ready to walk away from me completely, when I decided to speak up again.

"But I suppose morons are prone to foolish things." I smirked at his back as he stopped in the doorway. He spun around and glared at me intensely for a second, then threw off his bag and walked back over to me.

"Look. I have no idea what I could have possibly done to you, but I suggest that you leave me alone. Thanks to you I didn't get any sleep last night, and now I'm sort of cranky. Actually strike that, I'm downright pissed off. So you can either leave me alone, or I can cause you large amounts of physical pain."

I snorted at his threat. "Physical pain? I've been through enough of that, what more can you possibly do to me?" He seemed to think for a moment, his eyes flickering up to my scar. Then reason seemed to dawn on him, and he smiled lightly.

"Well I could always just do this…" He trailed off, before swinging his arm forward to punch me right in the face, the force of the hit knocking me to the floor. He was a better puncher then he looked to be. "Don't fucking mess with me anymore. I don't need your shit to get by, thanks." He spun on his heel and walked back over to the door, picking up his bag and walking out of the room.

I sat on the floor and held my face for a moment, and then pulled my hand away to make sure nothing was bleeding. There wasn't any blood on my hand, so I assumed I wasn't, then I thanked god that the teacher of this class couldn't have been awoken if a tornado and a hurricane decided to have sex in his room.

I got up off the floor and picked up my stuff. I walked out of the room, deciding to skip my next class and just go down to the office to get some ice, and then go to the bathroom to see just how bad the bruising, and possible swelling in my face would be.

--

**He was such a fucking bastard.** From the moment I had contact, I had started to feel guilty, but I was still feeling pretty justified. The feeling was starting to wear off as second period started and he didn't show up for class. I didn't think I had hit him all that hard, but I was probably still going to get in trouble for it. He seemed like the type who would tell.

I sighed and rested my head on the table. If things didn't pick up, then tonight was going to be another sleepless night, and I would end up skipping school tomorrow. I hated thinking that way, but I could barely make it through the day after one night of insomnia, there was no possible way that I could make it after two.

The truth of what I had done was really starting to catch up with me. I wasn't used to reacting so easily, or to reacting in any physical way at all. And the fact that I had would have torn me up inside, if I weren't so tired. Being tired made me half lose my ability to think. I knew that what I had done was wrong on some level, but I hadn't thought it out much before hand. I tended to do that when I was sleepy. It was just something that happened.

I knew for the rest of the day I would probably feel horrible, so I just decided to let it go. There really wasn't anything I could do about it, and I didn't want to expend the energy to try to make myself feel better. I figured I could just wallow in my misery and try my hardest to avoid the subject when I saw Sayu later.

I turned my head sideways to lay my cheek on the desk, and stared at the door. Any moment now somebody would walk in and demand I go down to the principal's office because I had punched the new student in the face. It wasn't a matter of if it would happen; it was a matter of when.

I zoned out and half fell asleep staring at the door. If the bell hadn't rung, I would most likely have fallen asleep anyway. I stood up and walked over to my next class, taking a seat immediately, and lying in the exact same position that I had been in before. My chances of getting in trouble for sleeping in that class were higher, but I just wanted to fall asleep and forget everything.

About ten minutes after the start of class, the bastard strolled in, holding an ice pack to his face. I sat up straight and prepared to have to leave the room, but when the teacher made a fuss over him, he just smiled and said something that seemed to appease her. He went and sat down in his own seat, which was across the room from mine, and started taking notes on the teachers lecture.

I couldn't do anything except for stare. I had punched him in the face so hard that he had needed an ice pack, and yet he wasn't even calling me out on it. Even if he was prideful, he would have wanted revenge, so I couldn't even begin to fathom why I wasn't in a load of trouble right now.

He looked over at me briefly and smirked, causing me to turn my head away. A smirk at a time like this could only mean that he was planning revenge, and that I was going to be in for it. I didn't bother to look up again until the end of class. And then my curiosity got the better of me. I looked over at him again, and he seemed to have lost interest in staring at someone who wasn't responding in any way.

He didn't seem to be horribly engulfed in the lesson, but he was paying enough attention that he wasn't bored, or confused in any way. But now that I was looking at him without any real pressures or worries, I noticed his scar again.

It consumed a good part of his face, and while it didn't make him ugly or anything like that, it did mess with his looks a bit. What really fascinated me though, was that he didn't even try to hide it. Most adults would have been humiliated by something like that, and they would at least use makeup or something, and it didn't faze him in the least. He wore it almost as if he were proud of it.

It was weird. I would have been ashamed of such a thing, and he was damn near parading it to the world. It was just an odd thing to think, that anyone could be proud of something that marred their skin so badly.

Of course I couldn't keep on with my train of thought forever, shortly before the end of class he looked over at me and noticed that I was staring. _Again. _Which made him smirk more then ever, and actually caused me to flush in embarrassment.

At the rate I was going I would probably never be able to look at him again without winding up blushing. It made me feel so foolish too. But I just couldn't help it. Just another way to make me angry at him I suppose. It was like we had been destined to hate each other. Not that I believed in that sort of thing. Fate was something I had never put very much stock in, most likely because I had so many things happen to me that I just couldn't believe that anyone would want to torture me that much.

Finally the bell rang. I had been hoping that class wouldn't go on much longer because honestly who wants to sit in a room with a person they hate who happens to make them blush at every other turn? I most certainly didn't. But in a way I hadn't really been looking forward to the end of class at all. I knew from the moment he didn't say anything, that I would have to confront him to find out what was really going on. No normal person would do such a thing without expecting something in return.

He stood up and collected all of his things as well as he could with one hand, the other still holding the ice to his face. He didn't seem to be having too much trouble though, which was good, considering nobody even bothered to look his way. He was obviously as rude to everyone else as he was to me, and they were taking it as well as I was, or at least as I had been before I punched him in the face.

He dropped something, then muttered something inaudible under his breath, and before he could pick it up, I had managed to get a hold of it, it was just a notebook as far as I could tell, but from the look on his face I could tell that it was more then that to him.

"Could you please return that to me?" He asked sort of forcedly, losing all of the cockiness that he had had earlier. He held out his hand expectantly, and tried with all of his might not to glare at me. It was kind of a funny sight all in all, considering he was still in pain so he was both trying not to glare, and trying not to wince all at once.

"I will. But we need to talk first." I said waving the notebook in his face. He scowled for a moment, but didn't say anything else. "Good, unfortunately for you, I seem to recall that we have to be in our next class, on the other side of the building,in less then one minute, so lets take a walk shall we?"

At this point he grimaced. It was obvious that he was torn between holding me here and getting his notebook back, and not being late for his next class. But whether he wanted to be late or not was no real problem of mine. I didn't want to be late, and that was what really mattered. So I left the room and started down the hallway not even looking to see if he was following me or not.

--

**I wasn't going to talk to him.** It probably wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped it would be, but it hopefully wouldn't be too hard either. He was just so... infuriating. The way he could read me and tell what I was thinking without even trying. It was obnoxious to say the least.

It was quite a bit harder to do due to our schedules, but I could probably pull it off if I tried hard enough. Get to class as late as possible, then disappear when class ended, and make myself invisible until I absolutely had to go to my next class. Simple enough in theory, much harder to actually pull off.

I was usually one of the first ones in several of my classes which drew attention to me when I was almost late. First period had been pretty normal, but at the end of second the teacher had held me back intent on asking me several questions. "Was I feeling alright?" "Was everything okay at home?" "Was there anything bothering me?" All of which I had to answer or face having the teacher freak out and inform my parents that there was something wrong with me.

Which there wasn't. Nothing that I couldn't handle anyway, but some people just couldn't let things go with a simple. "Really, I'm fine."

I was managing though, which was good. Maybe I could just keep away until the end of the day, then I could do something new tomorrow. Like play sick. I probably should have done so today, but lucky me, it didn't even cross my mind until I was already here. Pity.

Avoidance though, I could handle for at least one day. If things didn't clear up by tomorrow, then I would just not even bother to come at all. My parent's already decided that I was a failure in their minds anyway, so they wouldn't care at all if I decided to skip a day or two.

If things were as simple as I hoped they'd be, then I'd just have to keep things up the way I had been for the rest of the day. The only real problem to this plan was that Lawliet was much smarter then others. By now he had most certainly figured out what was going on, and most likely intended to do something about it.

If he did manage to catch me, I could always feign illness and go home early. Most of the teachers liked me enough to let something like that slide.

I put my head down and walked through the hallways hiding my face. Most likely it wouldn't make me any harder to see, but there was a slight possibility and anything that raised my chances of getting away unnoticed was worth putting forth the effort to do.

Just a bit further and I'd have another whole hour to think of some other ways of avoidance. Things were working out nicely, everything was going smoothly, and then I noticed that he was waiting for me in front of my next class.

Now I had reached a problem point. I didn't want to skip class, but he didn't look like he was going to leave until he manged to confront me. Eventually the teacher would shoo him off, but he would most likely just hang around until class ended somewhere out of sight. Even if the teacher did bother to get him to go away, I would still have been late to class.

I could always just walk right by him, and ignore that he was standing there. He would be smart enough to get the hint, no doubt about that. But he would just try harder the next time he got the chance.

Now would probably be the most opportune time to fake sickness.

Or not, considering in all the time it's taken me to deliberate this he's managed to see me. Now I only had two choices, I could risk getting caught by him trying to run into the classroom, or I could run off in the other direction and hopefully not get caught running through the hallways.

Well I suppose there was always the choice of sticking around and having a conversation, but that didn't seem like a very good choice to me at the moment.

He was walking over to me with the same expressionless look he always wore on his face, looking as if he didn't even really care what was going to happen from here on out. I guess he knew that even if I somehow managed to get away now, It wouldn't matter anymore in the slightest later. He'd still be able to find me, and eventually he would confront the issue.

I ended up just staring at the ground waiting for my inevitable fate. He was going to catch up to me eventually, and I might as well get things over with now. It would probably make things a lot easier for me in the long run anyway.

"You've been avoiding me all day." He said to me in a rear expressionless tone of voice.

If he had figured it out, then there was no point in denying it to his face. "Yes I have."

"Are you doing this for any particular reason, or do you just have a strong dislike of me?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I made sure not to look at him as I held conversation with him. If I looked at him, he'd probably read me again, and I really didn't want to be read right now.

He started to say something to me, but then stopped. He stay silent for a moment, then gave me the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. "Let's cut class this period."

My head shot up to look him in the eyes. "No way. No way in hell am I going to skip class. I have to go to class. I've never even been late to a class much less skipped one." Of course right as I said that the bell had to ring, ruining my perfect record, and therefore destroying my entire argument.

Once again we both fell silent. My argument had just been destroyed and he could see that just as plainly as I could.

"So then, shall we go somewhere?" He asked me quietly.

I thought about it for a second and then decided that it didn't matter anymore. If I was going to ruin my record anyway, then I might as well fully go through with ruining it. "Yeah. Lets go."

He stood there staring at me for a moment, then started to lead me down the hallway, most likely to where ever it was that he usually skipped.

--

**I'll admit that at this point I was paranoid**. Despite the fact that he wouldn't have been able to read my journal, seeing as it was all in German anyway, but just the fact that I didn't have it was really bothersome to me. He was intelligent enough to figure out how to read it if he really wanted too.

My life was in that journal, and I didn't want anyone else to read it.

He seemed to be in a much happier mood then he had been all week. He was actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying, or at the very least he had the appearance of doing such a thing. He had this sort of half smile on his face as well, which was something I had not yet had the pleasure of seeing. He had not smiled around me once, since we had met, and it was admittedly a nice thing to see.

For the entire period, I continually shot furtive glances in his direction, hoping he would notice. Not that I'm really positive of what I would have done should he have noticed, but I did it anyway. But he didn't look at me once. I don't think he even looked in my direction once, much less at me and it was driving me up wall.

Of course to make my life worse, in order to look over at him, I had to look at River as well. I hated that kid. He thought he was more intelligent then me, which was obviously not true. The only reason he had a higher ranking then I was because he had been here longer.

I think at some point shortly after class began, he noticed me looking at Mail. Not that I really cared all that much what he did and did not notice, but I noticed that he had noticed, and it did irk me a bit.

Regardless of whatever that idiot thought, I was still more worried about my journal, and hence, didn't give him the scathing look I usually bothered to give to him, feeling like I had better things to worry about.

The bell rang soon after that, signaling our lunch break. I was finally going to be able to confront him without him feeling the need to run off and do something else. I know he didn't eat lunch, so he couldn't pull that one on me.

Unfortunately for me, as soon as I got up to speak to him, I noticed he was already engaged in speaking to someone else. River was probably deliberately trying to ruin my life by talking about my unusual behavior. I hated him, so much.

My hatred for him was surpassed only by the need for my journal at the moment, and so I decided to tolerate his presence long enough to get my journal back.

"Thanks a lot for the heads up Nate." He smiled at the other boy like it was a _pleasure_ to speak to him or something.

"It's Near, if you wouldn't mind too much." The white haired boy replied, twisting one of his fingers in his hair.

"No, no. I don't mind at all." He kept smiling, his good mood obviously having not worn off yet, but still he was talking to _River_ of all people. How could anyone look happy while talking to him?

"...I'll see you later then Matt." He then walked off, going around me, and not even bothering to acknowledge my presence in the process. Not that I cared of course, but I was a person worth noticing.

Matt. The name seemed to go with the Redhead a lot better then Mail did. At least in my mind. It just seemed to fit better. As I contemplated this, I noticed that he was planning on leaving without talking to me.

"Hey!" I spun him back around to face me "We need to talk, and you can't just walk off and leave me here."

He smirked at me. "I was waiting to see if you'd even notice. I was just going to walk away, but I guess I'm not now."

"Damn straight you aren't! Now give back my journal!" I was _mad._ I couldn't even remember the last time I'd been this angry about something.

His face fell into a look of anger to match mine. "No. You have no right to order me to do anything. You've been tormenting me, and I feel like I'm right to take some revenge. It's not like I can read the damn thing anyway."

I forced myself to calm down. I knew that yelling at him wasn't going to get me anywhere, but I hadn't been able to help it.

"Look. I'm sorry for raising my voice, but that journal is my world. I need to have it in my possession. I feel really odd without it." I could do this. I could remain polite long enough to get the thing back in my grasp at the very least.

"Not quite yet. I have some things I want to know, and you won't get this back until I know what I want to know." He was smirking at me again. It was obvious that my attempt at politeness had amused him. "But I don't want to stand here and talk. I'm going to have to go talk to Sayu, or she'll freak at me for ignoring her, and I don't want to have to deal with that.

I sighed, but still gave in and began to follow him down to the lunch room. This was going to take me a lot longer then I had thought.

--

**He was following me like I had known he would**. He honestly wasn't all that easy to read, but that just made him more interesting with every day that went by.

Raito Yagami was quite the fascinating young man.

He was obviously still offended. Though what about I was still a bit confused. Emotions weren't my strong point for understanding, even if I could pick them out rather easily. I was more of a logical person really, and that was how I usually got by.

Once we got down to the first floor, I motioned for him to continue following me, and went into a nearby classroom. It was practically abandoned, and the chances were that if anyone was in here, they wouldn't mind us being in here in the middle of class anyway.

We went to the back of the currently abandoned room, and sat in a couple of the hardly used desks. He was looking a little fidgety, and he kept wringing his hands nervously, as if he was doing something wrong. Which I suppose he _was,_ but that was no reason for him to show it.He had an annoyed sort of scowl on his face as well.

"You can calm down, there's a very, very small percentage of us being caught here." I said to him. He looked at me and scowled, probably because I was doing the same thing that I had been doing to make him angry for the past couple of days.

"But that means there's still a chance, which I would rather not have to take at all." He still looked annoyed, but looking closely I could see a bit of worry shining through on his face.

"I promise you that the chance is minuscule. You aren't going to get in trouble for being here."

"But I will, just not for getting caught." He was looking more and more worried by the minute.

I thought for a moment, thinking of the best way to keep him from getting in trouble. "We'll go to the nurses office after this, and I'll act sick to keep you out of trouble. You are not going to get in any trouble for talking to me right now Yagami."

His eyes widened a bit, then his look became more agitated. He had obviously thought of going to the nurses office earlier, and had assumed that I was doing what he assumed to be "mind-reading" again.

"...Fine." He replied after a moment's thought. "Now why did you want to talk to me?"

"You were trying to avoid me this morning. I simply wanted to know the reason why." I asked calmly. I had a pretty good idea, but I didn't want to say anything to annoy him further.

"I don't really want to talk about that." he replied.

"That happens to be the entire reason we are right here, right now. So you may as well go ahead and talk.

He didn't want to. That much was obvious from the way he was holding his body and the look on his face. I was positive that if I continually asked him about it, he'd answer me eventually, but I really didn't feel like doing that right now. It would be for the best if I just stopped bothering him and allowed him to talk of his own free will.

He sat there and acted fidgety for another moment. Then took a deep breath, and let it out. Then he remained silent for at least five minutes longer.

"You read me."

That was it. I had already known that to be quite honest, but I had expected a more in-depth answer from him, something a bit more substantial. He didn't seem to be willing to put forth anything more then that without being prompted however.

"Yes, I do. Why is that such a huge problem for you?"

He continued his silence for several more moments, before standing up rather suddenly, and clenching his fists at his side.

"I don't want to talk about this. I just want to get out of here."

He was quite a bit more emotional today then I had ever seen him before, and I didn't really wish to push him too far.

"Alright then. We'll go now." I got prepared to have to act like I wasn't feeling well, unfortunately, acting wasn't a strong suit of mine either.

"I'm going to be the one acting sick. I just want to get out of here." He said breaking into my thoughts. That was not a reaction I had expected out of him, and it was a bit surprising to see it.

"Alright then. If that's what you wish." He nodded once, then led the way out of the room towards the nurse.

I followed behind at a reasonable distance wishing that our conversation had gone a bit better.

--

**I know it's been awhile hasn't it? I just can't bring myself to work over the summer. I'm sorry. D:**

**But yeah. It's an update. And I gots a happy name change. :D**

**I'd like to thank... whoever reviewed, because I'm much to lazy to look, and anyone who's still willing to put up with my never ending idiocy. **

**I love you guys. 3**


End file.
